headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/P
Paul Scheuring Paul Scheuring was an agent of the Corporation and worked under Curtiss Jackson. He was tasked with running surveillance on the home of Peter Spaulding and monitored the activities of Spaulding's ally, Machine Man. Operating from a dairy truck, Scheuring reported back to Curtiss when Machine Man got involved in a fight with the Hulk. Machine Man eventually discovered Scheuring's activities and pitched him into a swimming pool owned by Dick and Gladys Brown. Paul Thomas Harker Paul Thomas Harker was a professor who lived in modest home in Cresskill, New Jersey. He was an elderly man who smoked a pipe and was responsible for the creation of an inverter device, which risked becoming a great threat should it become overheated. Peter Parker While still a teenager, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, which imbued him with enhanced physical traits, the ability to cling to any surface and a preternatural sixth sense warning him of danger. Armed with his trusty web-shooters, he swings across the skyline of New York battling evil-doers. Over the years, Peter's most trusted confidante has been Mary Jane Watson, with whom he was married to for many years. By day he works as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. Phyla-Vell Phyla-Vell is the artificially conceived child of the late Kree hero, Mar-Vell. She came about in the creation of a remade universe caused by her brother, Genis-Vell. Taking to calling herself Captain Marvel, Phyla-Vell participated in the Annihilus Conquest incident and inherited the Quantum bands previously worn by Quasar. Becoming the new Quasar, she helped prevent the spread of the Annihilation Wave. She then began a romantic relationship with Moondragon and was active during the Kree-Phalanx invasion. She briefly joined the Guardians of the Galaxy for a time, then quit and began calling herself Martyr during the War of Kings affair. Phyla made a deal with Oblivion to slay the Avatar of Life, which she discovered was Adam Warlock. Seeking to prevent him from evolving into the Magus, she tried to destroy his containment cocoon, but Thanos emerged from the cocoon instead and killed her. Pip the Troll Pip Gofern, also known as Pip the Troll, is a near-human member of the alien race known as the Laxidazians. Pip was captured by the Magus on Laxidazia and imprisoned. The Magus' more virtuous counterpart, Adam Warlock, rescued him and along with the Zen-Whoberi assassin Gamora, fought up against the Magus and the Universal Church of Truth. He later became a member of the Infinity Watch and was assigned guardianship of the Space Gem, which enabled him to teleport across vast distances. Following the disbanding of the Infinity Watch, Pip fell victim to the Asgardian death-goddess Hela. Members of the superhuman private investigation firm X-Factor Investigations rescued him from Hela's clutches. To show his gratitude, Pip agreed to work for the group as their secretary. Plague Plague was an elderly bag lady and member of the Morlocks. As a mutant, she had the ability to transmit disease to others. Her powers could even affect Kitty Pryde while in an intangible state. Plague was later recruited by Apocalypse to become Pestilence of his Four Horsemen. Plutonians Plutonians are a sentient humanoid crystalline race from the planetoid known as Pluto. They are represented by the character of Martinex T'Naga, who is a scientist from the 31st century. Purification Fleet The Purification Fleet was a fleet of armored space vessels in service to the Universal Church of Truth. They covered the territories within the Hercules star cluster in search of heretics and the faithless. Those that were captured by the fleet were either converted or executed. In the case of inhabited worlds, the church's leader, the Magus, would send the fleet to each planet, cleansing it of non-believers through acts of violence and oftentimes, even genocide. One world that suffered from such a calamity was Zen-Whoberi, the population of which was completely wiped out. The race's sole survivor later became the galactic assassin known as Gamora.